Thanks to constant advancements in technology, a variety of new electronic products are constantly being introduced with improved functions compared to the conventional designs that consumers have encountered. This has benefited consumers with the development of various novel and convenient products, and consequently such electronic products have become tightly woven into our daily lives. For instance, the invention of surveillance cameras has brought along considerable convenience and protection for people by providing surveillance and enhancing the security for its users. In addition, an assembly module for connecting and supporting a surveillance camera can enhance the effectiveness and concealability of the surveillance camera. A refined and functionally comprehensive assembly module may save the time and space required for assembling other components of the surveillance camera, making such an assembly module an essential installation accessory of the surveillance camera.
A variety of conventional assembly modules are available for connecting and supporting a surveillance camera. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional assembly module 1 comprises a board 10, a frame 11, and a video transmitter 12; wherein the frame 11 is disposed on a surface of the board 10, and the video transmitter 12 is disposed on another surface of the board 10; the frame 11 has a connection base 110 disposed at an end being connected to the board 10, and the frame 11 further includes a support 112 disposed on one surface of the connection base 110 for installing a surveillance camera 7 thereon. Further, the support 112 extends toward a direction away from the connection base 110, and the support 112 has a reversed aperture 113 disposed on an end thereof being connected to the surveillance camera 7. Moreover, the connection base 110 has a plurality of second holes 111 disposed around the support 112, while the board 10 has a plurality of first holes 100 disposed in correspondence to the second holes 111 thereon; a plurality of fixing components 14 are fittingly disposed through the holes 100 and 111 of the assembly module 1 in order to connect the board 10 to the frame 11.
The board 10 further includes a wire passing hole 101 in the proximity of the frame 11; the video transmitter 12 is disposed on another surface of the board 10, and a surface of the video transmitter 12 facing away from the board 10 has thereon a first connector 120 for transmitting surveillance images to a monitoring device (not shown in the drawing), and a second connector 121 for transmitting the surveillance images from the surveillance camera 7 to the video transmitter 12.
However, the aforesaid assembly module 1 has the following disadvantages with regard to installation thereof:                1. Referring to FIG. 2, the video transmitter 12 of the assembly module 1 is physically large, thus requiring a large space for the video transmitter 12 when the assembly module 1 is installed onto a wall or a ceiling. Therefore, it becomes necessary to make enough space for receiving the video transmitter 12 on the wall or ceiling, which makes the installation process inconvenient and laborious, and affects the allocation of wire installed in the wall or ceiling.        2. Referring again to FIGS. 1 and 2, because the assembly module 1 does not provide a device for connecting to a power supply, a camera power line 71 for the surveillance camera 7 must be extended to a device that provides a power supply. Consequently, the wiring of the camera power line 71 during installation of the surveillance camera 7 is inconvenient.        3. Referring to FIG. 1, since the size of the wire passing hole 101 cannot be altered, when a video cable 70 and the camera power line 71 of the surveillance camera 7 are passing through the wire passing hole 101 from the surface of the board 10 facing the frame 11 and pulled out from another surface of the board 10, if the diameter of the video cable 70 and the camera power line 71 together is less than the diameter of the wire passing hole 101, gaps may be left between the wire (i.e. the video cable 70 and the camera power line 71) and the wire passing hole 101, which makes the appearance of the assembly module 1 less adequate.        
In summary, it is urgent for the designers and the manufacturers of video surveillance cameras to develop a novel assembly module having a video transmitter that solves the problems existing in conventional assembly modules so that the installation thereof may be made more convenient, and the installation appearance of the surveillance cameras looks more professional.